


hold me down

by velociwrangler (annavalentina)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Predator/Prey, Threesome - F/F/M, pre-Entity Meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annavalentina/pseuds/velociwrangler
Summary: "Where are we?" Yun-Jin whispered, and her eyes were hard but haunted. "How are you here? I heard...I heard him..."Jane Romero and Yun-Jin Lee encounter each other in a trial. Worlds re-collide.
Relationships: Jane Romero/Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster, Jane Romero/Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Yun-Jin Lee, Jane Romero/Yun-Jin Lee, Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Yun-Jin Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	hold me down

The woman on one knee lifted blazing, furious eyes up to Jane's extended hand and the shock of recognition that ran through Jane was so strong she forgot the words she was about to shout. "Y-Yun-Jin?" she gasped, hearing her own voice thin and astonished.

It took a second. The same startlement had washed over Yun-Jin's face, but after a second full realization surfaced in her eyes. "Jane Romero," she said.

A scrap of rational thinking floated back. Jane motioned urgently with her hand. "Come on," she said. "Come on, we have to go."

Yun-Jin seized her hand and Jane dragged her to her feet. Blood smeared between their palms: her hands were scraped and bruised. She had a trap on her head earlier, Jane recalled. "Where are we?" Yun-Jin whispered, and her eyes were hard but haunted. "How are you here? I heard… I heard him..."

There was one 'him' that Jane associated with Yun-Jin, but of course she might have been talking about someone else entirely; the lens their meeting occurred through wasn’t the be-all and end-all of Yun-Jin's life. Jane cast her a questioning look but began, "I'll - "

Yun-Jin raised a hand and shook her head. "Later," she said. "Later. For now, we focus."

She was the same, somehow. Her sharp, searching gaze, her composure, her mind so quick and dancing-light on her feet. Jane felt a strange surge of horrified pleasure in her chest. She wouldn't wish this hell on anyone, never, but -

God. Yun-Jin. Part of her old life, her real life, suddenly real and barely-ruffled and close enough to touch again.

They released each other's hands almost absent mindedly and looked out over the smouldering ruins of the Asylum. "Fix the generators," Jane said. "Power the gates. Get free."

Yun-Jin turned a sharp gaze to her. "Free?"

"Get a reprieve," Jane amended. "Where I can explain things to you."

Yun-Jin's jaw firmed. "Understood," she said. "Let's finish this quickly, then."

+++

They'd first communicated in emails, then a phone call. Then in person, then over drinks, then with Jane pressed up against the exquisite view in Yun-Jin’s expensive hotel room wearing only her unbuttoned shirt and her earrings.

They had both been consummately professional until the interview had concluded. Neither of them was interested in getting messy in the middle of business and over-complicating things. But all the same Jane hadn't been surprised to get the message inviting her to the hotel bar. There had been that...spark, there. She wasn't going to pretend otherwise. Yun-Jin was confident, even adamant in representing her star's interests, but not unyielding; she listened to suggestions based on the audience Jane was more familiar with, she measured them, and she modified, rejected or accepted them.

That was Jane's favorite kind of person. Someone who kept moving, who knew what they were doing, who kept the momentum going in a collaboration. It was tiring, sometimes, to have to slow down or cosset egos when she just wanted to focus down and get things done. And even with star power, even with growing name recognition, Jane was all too familiar with having to check herself and keep a smile plastered on her face as an executive hemmed and hawed, standing much too close for comfort..

No, they hadn't crossed lines while they were arranging the interview. But there were a couple times when Yun-Jin's amused gaze slipped sideways and Jane caught it and felt a little...thrill of understanding, of  _ awareness _ , between them. That quiet thread pulsing when Jane leaned over to gesture to something on Yun-Jin's tablet screen and Yun-Jin's gaze flickered subtly to the shadow of Jane's breasts under her shirt, or when Yun-Jin's perfume drifted to Jane's nose as she crossed her legs. Not an invasive, presumptuous glance but a quiet one that only made that thread of awareness sing more strongly between them.

When the invitation popped up on her phone, she didn't even hesitate before accepting.

+++

"Then...there are many here," Yun-Jin said.

Sometimes between trials there were long gaps, disorienting stretches of time swallowed by the abyss. Jane would stumble back to the campfire and stare at familiar faces and be scared by how long it took for names to drift into her mind. Moreso when they'd died; with an unspoken understanding, the survivors fought together for that outcome, for those moments of solace when they broke free together.

But she had noticed that when a new survivor arrived they seemed to be more reliably allowed spells of rest at the campfire afterward and now was no exception. A taste of camaraderie from the strange and malevolent intelligence that seemed to rule this place. Just to make the stakes high from the beginning, she supposed. She wouldn't look the gift horse in the mouth right now.

"Yes," Jane said. "Yun-Jin, is..."

Yun-Jin turned her face from the campfire and the eyes of the other survivors, stiff-necked, but not before a flash of raw emotion crossed her features. "Yes," she said. "He's one of them. He has to be. He was...all along."

Jane stared at her. " _ All _ along?"

She nodded.

"Then..."

"Before we came to this place, he killed them in front of me." The emotion settles from chaotic and painful into something clearer, simpler: rage. Her lips thin out. "He drugged us all and...in front of me, he tortured Mightee One to death." Her voice almost a whisper, "I was freed, somehow, into this place. But I know he's here. I heard him laughing."

The pieces of Jane’s life before and after jumble briefly in a head over heels chaotic mess. She struggles to fit them together, her mouth opening then closing. It seems absurd, nightmarish, like an illusion summoned to torment her. But Yun-Jin feels so real in front of her, it's almost insulting to wonder if she's a phantom. And...

Jane didn't let herself get too caught up in their brief affair. It would have been fruitless. An ocean separated them and neither of them was in a place or had the desire to refocus away from their careers. But she'd kept up, here and there, on Yun-Jin and her primary star's progress. And yes she'd read, hadn't she, gossip about the string of murders following his tour. Had mostly let it slip her mind as clues strung together by the tabloids, who came out with some absurd 'tidbit' about her every other week, but...

"The murders," she said.

Something oddly like relief, and then shame, flared in Yun-Jin's yes. Her mask was well and truly cracked. "Yes," she said. "You read about them?"

"Some," Jane said slowly. It still felt so fucking surreal to think about, as if the world of the Fog was intruding on her memories, as if it couldn't be quite real. "I thought maybe it was hyped up to sell the usual rags, but I did read about it."

Yun-Jin shook her head. "No," she said. "It was real. It was him - him all along." That same helpless flare of rage as she pushed up, stiffening her spine and clenching her jaw. "I was so fucking blind."

"I'm sorry," Jane said. The words were inadequate, but what the hell else could she say? She remembered him, and vividly - he was a vivid sort of person, but a polished and well trained one. Yun-Jin had made more of an impression, not least because Yun-Jin's flinty cleverness and determination had felt sharp and real as they chatted backstage, and Ji-Woon Hak's celebrity smile and perfect poise sitting with her in front of a camera had been flawless - and impenetrable.

For the first time this evening, when Yun-Jin turned her face away it was away from Jane. Nea and Yui had retreated a little, Nea slumped against Yui’s shoulder, resting as Jane and Yun-Jin’s conversation had gotten lower and tenser and more intimate.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for,” Yun-Jin said. “You did nothing.”

“Still, I…”

“If I didn’t know, how could you?”

Jane had no answer to that, but she didn’t think Yun-Jin was looking for one; especially given the odd, thick tone she’d said the words in.

+++

After a while Yun-Jin got up and walked into the trees a short way, and Jane let her go.

Her instincts said not to, but she stared into the fire for a while, feeling the heat bake her face. She wasn't sure if she was just clinging to the sight of Jun-Yin, sickly giddy to see someone from the world before. She hadn't known her for very long, of course, but Jane considered herself a decent judge of character.

Yet right now, she was struggling to sort through whether she should really leave Yun-Jin alone to stew in her thoughts, or if she was simply so hungry for her company she was convincing herself to follow.

In the end, did it matter? If Yun-Jin really didn't want her there, she'd tell her. Jane rose to her feet, turned away from Yui's curious glance, and went after her into the woods.

She found her silhouette without too much trouble, which she'd expected; that was the nature of these strange false woods most of the time. Elodie and Jake knew how to get lost, but the rest of them struggled.

She said her name, softly, in the creaking wind. Yun-Jin's body went rigid, but when she turned she was wearing a perfectly poised, gleaming smile. Her eyes still looked bruised and far away, but she didn't look angry.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," she said.

Jane studied her, hearing the words and gauging the tone. "I wasn't sure if I should give you space," she said.

Yun-Jin hesitated, and then gave her a painful, twisted smile. "I imagine I'll get plenty of time to mull things over."

A huff of dark laughter escaped Jane. "Both more and less than you could possibly imagine," she said, and then shook her head at her own cryptic words. "Still - "

Yun-Jin took the last two precise steps closer necessary to lay her fingertips on Jane's mouth.

Jane went still. An odd feeling, as if her body was rousing from a dream. It had been a long while since she'd had the time or inclination to feel  _ aware _ this way but the electricity was still the same. The way the touch flushed from the tender skin of her mouth, prickling in her scalp and curling her toes a little in her shoes. Yun-Jin's delicate perfume filled her lungs and they looked at each other for a long moment, full of unspoken communication.

Yun-Jin whispered in a raw, hoarse voice, "Are you real?"

A ragged laugh broke out of Jane. "I was asking myself the exact same question," she said, and kissed her.

Once they'd touched it was as if the floodgates broke open. Yun-Jin pushed her hard, fetching her back up against the bark of the nearest tree. They pressed body to body in the dark, drinking each other's breaths, and the heady shock of  _ contact _ broke Jane open.

Yun-Jin yanked her buttoned shirt out of her slacks and she moaned, arching to make it a little easier. She slipped her hands into Yun-Jin's hair, cradling her skull as they kissed again - deeper, hotter, demanding. They fed each other in a crackling feedback loop of desperation; Yun-Jin's palpable stormy tension and Jane's body, starving for the brush of skin in a way she'd been pushing away so hard she'd barely recognized it until this moment.

Jane broke away from her mouth and kissed her jaw, found the tendons of her neck and the hot, thumping pulse. She bit oh-so-gently into the soft skin there as if she could hold Yun-Jin's heartbeat in her mouth, in her own body, and keep it safe. Yun-Jin's hands ran behind her body, nails scratching at the curve of her spine. She pulled them together as Jane pulled the silk cascade of her blouse apart and kissed the curve of her breast, suckling lover's bruises into the pale skin and tonguing her nipple through the delicate material of her bra.

Yun-Jin cursed under her breath, and Jane turned her until Yun-Jin was backed against the tree. She knelt, kissing her belly, hearing Yun-Jin pant and cry out above her. "Jane - "

She found the zipper at the side of her black skirt, drew it down.  _ Yanked  _ it down, kissing her waistband, kissing down over her mound, feeling the trimmed hair there already damp through the fabric as she stroked between her legs.

She remembered Yun-Jin. She remembered enough to expect it when Yun-Jin's cool fingers slid into her hair, yanked it loose and fisted. She remembered the sting of pain and moaned against her body, letting her breath and humming voice rush out over Yun-Jin's clit. Slipped her fingers under her underwear enough to tease, to provoke, to promise.

Yun-Jin's hands tightened harder in Jane's hair. "No teasing," she said. "Not now."

Jane came back up her body to kiss her mouth, and she slipped her hand fully under Yun-Jin's underwear. Opened her with one finger, rocking her palm against her clit, then two. Yun-Jin groaned, her nails scratching Jane's scalp, and Jane swallowed her voice.

It wasn't a comfortable position, but nothing here was. Even shaking and distracted, Yun-Jin kissed her deeply, sweetly, _ viciously;  _ stroking her tongue along Jane's and intermittently nipping at her lip, at her jaw. She remembered that about Jane; the little blazes of pain, the spice and the squirm.

When Jane's wrist started to ache she went to her knees again. Pulled Yun-Jin's underwear all the way down her legs and pressed her face between her legs to stroke her clit with a yearning tongue. There was no massive rented bed to roll around in here, twined together with Jane's short nails marking Yun-Jin's hips and Yun-Jin playfully biting Jane's thigh when her tongue stuttered in distraction.

But it was enough to press together in this hot, desperate clutch. Jane curled a third finger inside her and Yun-Jin quaked and doubled over, grabbed at Jane's unbuttoned shirt to yank instead so she didn't pull out fistfuls of hair.

When she made a little complaining sound of overstimulation, Jane pulled her fingers out and rested her cheek against Yun-Jin's thigh, closing her eyes. Her heart pounded in her throat and the scent of sex and Yun-Jin's skin filled her lungs. For a moment, her mind and body were united in such clean and simple calm she almost felt drunk.

"Jane," Yun-Jin whispered. Jane blinked hazily and looked up the line of her body, past the completely rumpled silk at her throat and the stained white jacket.

"Mm," Jane managed.

"Come here," Yun-Jin said, her heaving chest slowing, a spark of determination in her eyes. "I'm not done with you yet."

Her legs were still trembling, Jane could feel them against her hands as she slunk up Yun-Jin's body to return her kiss, but her mouth was ferocious.

Nothing about Yun-Jin was a phantom at all. It was a tragedy she was here, Jane thought, but god if she wasn't the realest thing Jane had felt in this place.

"We might not have much time," Jane warned her in a murmur. "Something it just...takes us for a trial."

Yun-Jin grimaced briefly against her lips. "Not my preferred style," she said. "But I will make the most of it."

It was Jane's turn to laugh raggedly, letting the sound vanish into the dark heat of Yun-Jin's mouth, and let the moment take her away from the Fog.

**Author's Note:**

> full tags account for the planned next two chapters.  
> twitter and tumblr both at velociwrangler :)


End file.
